Cazadores de criminales
by JackBlades
Summary: En una ciudad donde donde los criminales han tomado el control un equipo de policias va a ser enviado para que hagan lo que mejor saben hacer, detener a los criminales a cualquier costo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ya estamos a finales de año (año 2010 en caso de que esten leyendo esto en algun futuro) y despues de varios meses escribiendo al fin comence a escribir mi segunda historia, el fic va a ser de accion y comedia, antes de que sigan leyendo voy a comentarles que esta historia esta basada en el fanfic Superagentes Ace y Marco y le doy gracias a girl-hatake95 de que le gustara la idea de mi historia por lo que le dedico este capitulo a ella, espero que les guste.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad, un día soleado con una temperatura cálida muy buena para quienes les gusta hacer un paseo por la mañana, esto es Ciudad Capital una de las ciudades mas grandes de la Grand Line

Pero como siempre la tranquilidad siempre se ve interrumpida, en una de las zonas mas transitadas de la ciudad estaba el antiguo edificio de correos que aunque ya no estaba en funcionamiento era un edificio valioso de la ciudad y funcionaba como museo y tenía constantes visitas de personas que lo querían conocer por lo que casi siempre estaba lleno, el día de hoy era la excepción había menos gente de lo habitual, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, arriba de sus cabezas en el techo habían colocado explosivos como también en los pilares, todos estaban felices admirando el lugar cuando el reloj marco las 10 en punto

-¡PPPUUUUUMMMMM!- uno tras otro los explosivos se fueron activando y la gente solo trataba de escapar, pero el edificio solo se vino abajo, la gente en la calle solo trato de correr a donde pudo pero se inicio el caos, quien había provocado esto lo observaba desde un edificio alto a lo lejos, en su cara se notaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

Este no ha sido el primero ni el último de los crímenes que azota a esta ciudad, pues durante el último año las bandas controlan las calles mientras las mafias controlan los negocios, se vive con miedo a salir de sus casas sin algún tipo de protección, y se preguntaran ¿que hace la policía?

Debido a todos estos crímenes la policía se ha tenido que armar hasta los dientes para poder combatir a todos estos criminales, aun con lo bien armados que esta la policía tienen a diario bajas por lo que desde hace algunos años se puso al servicio a una nueva agencia capaz de poder enfrentar a estos criminales, la UEPAC (Unidad Especial Policiaca AntiCrimen), aunque decidieron reducir el nombre a UAC por lo largo que era, son agentes totalmente entrenados en todos los sentidos que podían eficazmente detener un asalto a un banco o desbaratar una red de contrabando de cocaína, los equipos de esta agencia podían detener a cualquier mafia o pandilla que incluso llego un momento en que los crímenes bajaron mucho pero debido a ciertos problemas que tuvo la UAC hace poco con uno de sus equipos que se vio envuelto en un gran escándalo tuvieron que dar de baja a este equipo y la agencia se le prohibió entrar en misiones peligrosa o que llamara la atención de los medios por lo que se dedica actualmente a puro papeleo o poniendo multas a los autos y como era de esperar los crímenes volvieron a elevarse

**Oficina del Comisionado Mayor**

E l hombre estaba sentado en su oficina viendo las últimas noticias por la televisión sobre el ataque que había ocurrido hace unas horas

-_**los primeros reportes sobre los daños se calcula en aproximadamente 2 mil millones de Berries, sin contar que el antiguo edificio de correos era un lugar histórico de nuestra ciudad y fue totalmente destruido además hubo alrededor de 30 heridos y lamentablemente 12 personas murieron, ahora todo el mundo se pregunta que es lo que el gobierno va ser para terminar esta ola de crímenes**_- ya no quiso escuchar a la reportera y apago la televisión

Sabia que esto no era nada bueno para el, pues si la policía fallaba era como si el fallara, esta noticia ya le había arruinado el día por lo que se dirigió a un pequeño mueble junto a su escritorio y se sirvió un vaso de licor, en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta

-**les dije que no me molestaran si no era urgente**- grito molesto Sengoku

-**pues creo que si es urgente Sengoku-san-** le dijo su subalterna una mujer de bastante edad

-**que es tan urgente Tsuru para que me molestes**- le dijo Sengoku a su segunda al mando la inspectora Tsuru

**-ya vio las ultimas noticias esto es serio**- le contesto Tsuru

-**claro que vi las noticias donde hablan sobre el incidente de hoy**- le contesto Sengoku

-**entonces aun no lo ha visto**

-**¿Qué no he visto?- **le pregunto Sengoku

-**esto**- le dijo Tsuru mientras prendía la tele y le cambiaba de canal

-_**ultimas noticias nos acaban de informar que la estación de policía norte de la ciudad Capital ha recibido el impacto de un coche bomba destruyendo gran parte de la fachada, varios policías y civiles que se encontraban cerca resultaron heridos pero por suerte no hubo muertos, ahora la pregunta que todos nos hacemos ¿Quién va a protegernos? Si los mismos policías no están seguros ni siquiera en su propia jefatura**_- hasta ahí escucharon las noticias cuando Sengoku mas enojado de lo que estaba apago el televisor

**-¡no puede ser posible**!- grito Sengoku

-**necesitamos poder resolver esto antes de que se salga de nuestras manos**- le dijo Tsuru

-**es hora de ponernos más serios con estos vándalos y ladrones, es hora de que ellos se encarguen**- dijo serio Sengoku

**-¿Quién comisionado?-** le pregunto Tsuru

-** Garp y sus chicos**- le contesto

-**¿Garp? Pensé que la UAC ya no tenía misiones tan peligrosas o que llamaran demasiado la atención de los medios y el público**- le dijo Tsuru

-**así es pero creo que es hora de que vuelvan a hacer lo que hacen mejor**- contesto Sengoku

**-¿pero como le va a hacer para que vuelvan a dejar hacer esto a Garp después de que no pudimos quitarnos a lo medios después de todo esto?-** le pregunto

-**eso es lo de menos el gobierno no quiere que estos mafiosos tomen el control y ellos saben que no hay mejor agencia que esta que hace lo necesario para cumplir con la misión**- le dijo Sengoku

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-** le pregunto Tsuru

-**quiero que llames a Garp, el debe estar en el bar que esta a unas cuadras de aquí lo conozco lo suficiente**- le pidió Sengoku a Tsuru

-**de acuerdo ¿pero cree que el acepte volver a todo esto?-** le pregunto Tsuru

-**claro que volverá lo tiene en la sangre**- termino de decir Sengoku mientras que empezaba a hacer una llamada importante

**Bar el Recuerdo **

Definitivamente todo hacia recordar años pasados con sus muchas fotografías de personajes famosos que habían vivido hace décadas, la decoración del lugar que era antigua y sus clientes que muchos de ellos eran viejos recordando el pasado, ahí estaba sentado en la barra tomándose su cuarta ronda y platicando con el cantinero

-**te lo digo Riku ya todo esto no es como nuestro tiempos**- decía melancólico Garp

-**todo tiene que cambiar Garp ya no son como nosotros**- le contesto su amigo

-**pero los jóvenes de ahora ya no nos tienen respeto a nosotros como lo teníamos hacia nuestros abuelos- **termino de decir Garp **-además cada día me siento mas inútil ahora que solo me tienen de papeleo**

-**son jóvenes ya crecerán y aprenderán que no todo es la vida alocada y algún día sus nietos los harán sufrir como lo hacen con nosotros**- trato de animar a Garp

-**tienes razón Riku**-**chan tu si sabes como animar a alguien**- le dijo alegre Garp

-**perfecto como te veo mas animado ten otra ronda la casa invita**- le dijo mientras le servía otra copa

-**por los viejos tiempos**- dijo Riku

**-¡KAMPAI!-** brindaron

En ese momento el teléfono del bar sonó y lo contesto Riku lo contesto

-**diga-** pregunto -**claro, es para ti Garp te hablan de la oficina del comisionado que olvidaste prender tu teléfono**

**-habla Garp ¿Quién es?-** pregunto

Después de un minuto colgó el teléfono y su cara se volvió a iluminar

-**el gobierno me vuelve a necesitar**- dijo alegré Garp **-quieren que vaya a la oficina para hablar de asuntos importantes**

-**que te dije Garp un día se darían cuenta de que eres demasiado valioso para haberte enviado a hacer papeleo- **le grito su amigo pues Garp ya había salido corriendo

**De vuelta a la Oficina del Comisionado Mayor**

**-¿Dónde esta Garp? Se suponía que debió llegar hace más de media hora**- dijo molesto Sengoku

-**ya** **sabes como es Garp no tardara en llegar**- le contesto Tsuru

Y como si ella lo hubiera adivinado Garp estaba llegando pues se había tomado su tiempo cuando se compro un café de camino a la oficina

**-¡Garp! Te dije que vinieras rápido no que te entretuvieras tomándote un café**- lo regaño Sengoku

-**tranquilo Sengoku fui por un café y mi traje, no iba a presentarme de otra manera**- comento Garp pues traía su traje que acostumbra usar cuando trabaja

-**no lo puedo entender Garp tienes un salario lo bastante grande como para comprar un traje a la semana y durante 20 años siempre te he visto el mismo**- le comento Tsuru

-**tranquila Tsuru-chan ya te lo he dicho este traje es el de la buena suerte**- sonrió Garp

-**espero que te traiga suerte por que la vas a necesitar**- le dijo Sengoku

-**de acuerdo hablemos de trabajo ¿Qué tienes para mi?-** pregunto Garp

**-supongo que ya te enteraste de los hechos que ocurrieron este día-** le pregunto Sengoku

-**te refieres a la explosión de esta mañana y lo del coche bomba en la estación de policía o que te acaban de robar el auto**

**-¡ ¿QUE HICIERON QUE?**- grito Sengoku -**estos vándalos han ido demasiado lejos con que hayan tocado siquiera mi convertible los voy a mandar a encerrar por el resto de sus vidas**

Sengoku se levanto de su silla y fue corriendo hasta la ventana desde donde se veía su auto, cuando abrió las persianas lo vio ahí estacionado y escucho la carcajada de Garp

-**pensé que te pondrías mas serio en una situación como esta Garp-** lo regaño Tsuru

-**lo se voy a ponerme mas serio solo que no le hacia esta broma a Sengoku en años**- le contesto entre risas

-**ya Garp esto es serio, estos crímenes están volviéndose cada vez mas frecuentes, cada día mueren policías y gente inocente-** termino de decir Sengoku

**-¿y que quieres que haga?**-pregunto Garp

-**estoy poniendo en servicio activo a la UAC como a ti y tus equipos**- le dijo Sengoku

-**sabia que no podías dejarnos haciendo papeleo por siempre- **a Garp se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa en la cara

-**necesito que empiecen a limpiar las calles cuando antes**- le ordeno Garp

**-¿hay algo que deba saber?-**pregunto Garp

-**las bandas criminales de la ciudad se están armando bastante bien, creemos que alguien les esta vendiendo armas mas potentes-** le comento Sengoku

-**entonces me dices que ahora cualquier ladrón corriente trae armas de buena calidad**- pregunto

-**así es Garp**

-**de acuerdo voy a necesitar a todos mis equipos para iniciar cuanto antes**- dijo Garp

-**de acuerdo pon a los equipos que necesites para detener esto**

-**y cuando me refiero a todos también estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a poner en servicio al equipo azul**- le pidió Garp

**-¿Qué? Claro que no, no voy a poner de nuevo en servicio a ese equipo que casi acaba con la reputación de toda la policía**- se negó Sengoku

**-lo siento Sengoku si quieres que limpie la ciudad los voy a necesitar, es mi única condición **

-**estas jugando peligroso Garp estos chicos causaron gran destrucción hace un año, por todo lo que hicieron tienen suerte de que no los hayan mandado a prisión**- una ves mas se negó Sengoku

-**lo único que quieren estos chicos es proteger, ellos hicieron lo que ningún policía fue capaz de hacer, enfrentarse a ese criminal**

**-y tu arriesgarías todos tus años de servicio, todo lo que has logrado en todo este tiempo al confiar en ellos- **le pregunto muy serio Sengoku

**-les confiaría mi vida-** lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo Garp

Sengoku se quedo viendo a Garp por unos instantes, después se dio la vuelta y vio por la ventana mientras lo meditaba hasta que se resigno

-**de acuerdo Garp volveré a poner a tu equipo de nuevo en servicio pero solo con una condición en el momento en que ellos fallen y se que lo harán, se van a ir no solo de la agencia sino de la policía y tu te vas con ellos**- termino de hablar Sengoku

-**por Dios Sengoku esto es demasiado estricto no puedes simplemente…-**no termino de hablar por que Garp la interrumpió

-**tranquila Tsuru-chan esto no se llamaría trabajo si no hubiera algún riesgo en esto- **dijo alegre Garp-**acepto pues tu condición Sengoku**

-**de acuerdo, pero antes de que ponerlos en la calle quiero verlos en persona**- le dijo Sengoku

-**de acuerdo pondré al resto de los equipos en circulación y tratare de comunicarme con ellos**- termino de hablar Garp

-**quiero reunido a ese equipo a mañana a mas tardar**- le ordeno Sengoku

-**no te preocupes el reunirlos no va a ser problema**- dijo Garp antes de salir del despacho de Sengoku

-**tu crees que sea bueno que este equipo vuelva a salir a las calles**- le pregunto Tsuru

**- la verdad no, pero si Garp confía tanto en ellos como para poner en riesgo su carrera hay que darles una oportunidad**

Garp había salido corriendo hasta su auto para manejar directo a su antigua oficina, al llegar le dio algo de nostalgia el volver a estar ahí después de que estuvo cerrada durante un año, se decidió y entro, el lugar estaba como lo había dejado hace un año solo que todo estaba cubierto de polvo, fue directo a su oficina y busco en uno de los cajones del escritorio su libreta de teléfonos y empezó a marcar a cada unos de sus agentes para pedirles que volvieran mañana temprano para volver a su trabajo, como Garp lo esperaba todos aceptaron gustosos volver a trabajar en la UAC, después de todas estas llamadas Garp se relajo por un momento pues llamar a casi 50 agentes le tomo poco mas de 3 horas y fue algo cansado, vio en su agenda que solo faltaba el equipo azul por llamar sabia que debía tratar ese tema con mas tranquilidad por lo que decidió llamarlos mañana, mientras se dirigió a la zona de preparación y empezó a limpiar todo, comúnmente hubiera llamado al conserje pero estaba tan emocionado que el mismo se puso a limpiar todo, al terminar esto se fue directo a la armería y empezó a limpiar cada arma y asegurarse de que estaría en buenas condiciones, todo esto le llevo toda la noche

**Al día siguiente**

Como era de esperarse al día siguiente desde temprano fueron llegando todos sus agentes, platicando y alegres de estar de vuelta en la acción

-**es genial volver al trabajo de verdad**-le comento un agente a otro

-**si lo se, por cierto que te pusieron a hacer**- le pregunto

-**me pusieron en el archivo de la policía, lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, todo el día ordenando carpetas y archivos que no se han leído en años y dudo que los lean en un futuro**- termino de contar el agente -**y como te fue a ti que hiciste este año**

-**peor que a ti me pusieron en la calle a poner infracciones a los autos, tuve que evadir muchos altercados con automovilistas enojados por las multas**

-**a ustedes les fue mejor que a mi**- un tercer agente se les acerco -**a mi me obligaron a ponerme una botarga de la policía **(_nota: dudo que haya alguien que no sepa que es una botarga pero en caso de que no es un disfraz de un personaje animado como los que tienen en disneyland de personajes como Mickey mouse_**) y me enviaron a las primarias para hablar con los niños sobre la seguridad en la calle**- termino de contar

-**a ti si que te fue peor**- le contestaron los otros dos

Así estuvieron como una media hora hasta que estuvieron todos presentes y se acerco Garp para hablarles, cuando lo vieron acercarse todos se quedaron callados y la espera de lo que fuera a decir

-**veo que todos están reunidos me alegro de verlos a todos, veo que algunos de ustedes perdieron un poco de forma, eso se arreglara después** - lo dijo viendo que a algunos que ya empezaba a notarse el vientre mas abultado lo que provoco un poco de vergüenza

-**bueno no los llame para hablarles de su condición física si no por que la ciudad pasa por mal tiempo, supongo que ya todos lo saben**- al decir esto todos movieron la cabeza afirmando que ya lo saben -**el gobierno ya se dio cuenta de que fue mala idea habernos quitado de las calles y por eso nos envían de nuevo**

-**por eso quiero que se preparen por que quiero que salgan y les recuerden a todos esos mafiosos por que tenían miedo antes de salir a la calle**- los animo Garp

**-¡SSIIII!-** lo apoyaron emocionados

**-¡bueno que esperan un abrazo de bienvenida, salgan a la calle y hagan lo que mejor saben hacer**!- les grito Garp

**-¡Si señor!**- lo saludaron antes de que se fueran alistar

Garp si que se apresuro a alistar todo pues todo ya estaba preparado, los uniformes, las armas, los camiones blindados, a los que incluso les dio una encerada, Garp se alegro aun fuera del trabajo un año estuvieron preparados en tiempo record y el solo los vio salir a la calle, fue a su escritorio y se sentó saco de nuevo su libreta y reviso las ultimas hojas donde estaban apuntados los números del equipo azul, sabia que ya debía llamarlos por lo que levanto el teléfono y empezó a marcar…

_**Continuara**_

_**Espero que les gustara este capitulo, ademas les comento que esta solo es la primera parte ya que el primer capitulo estuvo muy largo decidi dividirlo en dos, pronto agregare la segunda parte de la historia, ya para terminar ya saben dudas, comentarios o alguna aclaracion no duden dejar un review o si prefieren pueden enviar un MP, hasta el proximo capitulo**_


	2. Reuniendo al equipo

_**Saludos a todos al fin les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste**_

_**En caso de que no recuerden en que se quedo el capitulo pasado fue cuando Garp comenzo a llamar a todos lo mugiwaras**_

_**Primera llamada **_

Al no poder contactar al líder de equipo decidió llamar a los demás, el primero de los agentes fue Zoro al que llamo a su casa pero no contesto y saco el directorio amarillo y busco en gimnasios encontrando el gimnasio donde el acostumbra a entrenar

_**Gimnasio "Todo Musculo"**_

En el gimnasio Zoro estaba levantando una pesa de 100 kilos mientras su entrenador le gritaba

**-eres** **un flojo Zoro ni siquiera puedes levantar esta pesa mi abuela ya la hubiera levantado y eso que tiene artritis**-siguió "alentando" a Zoro

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y unos de los chicos del gimnasio contesto

-**hola habla al gimnasio "Todo Musculo" que desea**- pregunto

-**busco a Roronoa Zoro se encuentra por ahí-** dijo Garp

**-¡Zoro te llaman por teléfono**!- le grito a Zoro

**-¿Quién es?-**pregunto

-**parece que un anciano por como lo escuche**- le contesto

Cuando se acerco tomo el teléfono

-**hola habla Zoro**

**-al fin te encuentro sinvergüenza deberías cargar tu celular**- le grito Garp

**-Garp-sama me sorprende escucharlo pensé que estaría retirado en alguna playa**- le contesto Zoro

**-¡que dijiste niño mira con quien hablas!-** le grito Garp

-**bueno Garp-sama para que me llama o nomas para poder gritarme**- le pregunto Zoro

-**la UAC esta de vuelta y quiero que vuelvas**- le dijo Garp

-**¿la agencia? Me sorprende escuchar ese nombre de nuevo y la verdad me sorprende aun más que me hable para volver a la UAC después de que me despidieron**- le contesto Zoro que se puso de mal humor al recordarle que lo habían corrido

-**no te despidieron Zoro solo fue una baja administrativa temporal pero si no quieres volver puedo buscar tu reemplazo**- lo amenazo Garp

-**tranquilo Garp-sama no tiene por que enojarse-** Zoro trato de tranquilizarlo antes de que algo malo pasara

-**te quiero en la base en hora y media**- le ordeno Garp

-**pero es que estoy en el gimnasio y aun me falta ejercitar los brazos con levantamiento de…-** no pudo terminar

**-¡TE QUIERO EN LA OFICINA EN UNA HORA O TE DESCONTARE DINERO DE TU PAGA POR CADA MINUTO DE RETRASO QUE TENGAS!-** le grito malhumorado Garp

-**ya voy en camino Garp no se preocupe**- le dijo Zoro antes de colgar y salir corriendo

**Segunda llamada**

El líder de equipo seguía sin contestar su teléfono y esto ponía de malas a Garp, por lo que decidió llamar al siguiente agente que era Nami, el sabia que era raro que la encontrara en su casa por lo que llamo directamente a su celular

_**Centro Comercial "Fashion"**_

En una de las tiendas de ropa que esta a la moda la agente Nami llevaba al menos dos o tres horas probándose la ropa y la verdad es que había algunas prendas que le gustaba pero como era ropa de diseñador eran muy caras por lo que negociaba con el vendedor que según el muy listo le haría rebaja mínima pero cuando se dio cuenta ya habían regateado casi la mitad del precio lo que puso desanimado al hombre pues no supo en que momento paso esto, mientras el ponía todo en las bolsas Nami veía algunos vestidos, el vendedor algo le pareció extraño pues había un sonido que escuchaba desde hace 15 o 20 minutos y cuando se dio cuenta vio que era el celular de la chica

-**disculpe señorita parece que su celular estuvo sonando**- le dijo a Nami

**-¿en serio yo no escuche nada?-** dijo mientras revisaba sus bolsillos

Se dio cuenta de que no traía su teléfono y recordó que en una de las tiendas que estuvo anteriormente lo dejo en una de las bolsas de las compras, así que lo saco y reviso las llamadas, al verlo se sorprendió 34 llamadas de Garp, pensó en llamarle cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono

-**hola**- dijo con una gran alegría

-**¡al fin contestas niña del demonio!-** le grito Garp enojado

-**hola Garp-sama me alegro de volver a hablar con usted**- Nami trato de tranquilizarlo

-**tengo casi media hora llamándote y no me contestabas de seguro has de estar en el centro comercial**- la regaño Garp

**-no como cree Garp-sama estoy en la biblioteca leyendo**- gran mentira que ni ella se lo creyó, en ese momento

-**bienvenidos sean todos a nuestro centro comercial esperamos que pasen un buen día de compras**- se escucho en los altavoces que había en toda la tienda para su mala suerte Garp lo escucho

-**claro en la biblioteca**- mas sarcasmo no pudo -**de seguro debes estar en alguna tienda de ropa y acabas de usar tus encantos para engañar al vendedor para que te rebaje el monto a pagar**- le dijo Garp

-**no usted sabe que yo no haría jamás eso**- le contesto mientras observaba al pobre vendedor terminar de poner la ropa en bolsas -**además para que me hablo no creo que para regañarme por mi gusto por la ropa**

-**no claro que no, te llamo por que la UAC esta de vuelta y los quiero de vuelta**- le dijo serio Garp

-**mmm así que la UAC necesita de nuevo mis grandes encantos, antes de volver a la agencia primero vamos a discutir mi aumento de sueldo y mas** **vacaciones**- le dijo Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa

**-lo único que vamos a discutir es tu liquidación por que si no estas aquí en una hora te voy a correr del trabajo**- la amenazo

-**no se preocupe Garp-sama que ya estoy en camino-** dijo antes de empezar a correr a su auto con todas sus compras pues sabia que cuando Garp hacia ese tipo de promesas si las cumplía

**Tercera llamada**

Garp ya había decidido hablarle al líder de escuadrón hasta el final pues ya empezaba a enojarse con el, por lo que decidió continuar con el tercer agente que era Sanji, el jamás estaba en casa por lo que lo llamo directamente al restaurante

_**Restaurante Baratie **_

Sanji llevaba cocinando en el restaurante toda la mañana pues tenían muchos clientes y algunas eran ordenes enormes, para lo cual Sanji era experto pues mientras preparaba una ensalada le echaba un vistazo a la carne en el horno y además terminaba de preparar un postre, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y uno de los cocineros lo contesto, le grito a Sanji

-**Sanji un viejo por la línea**- le grito

-**ya se quien es**- ya iba a agarrar el teléfono cuando alguien le grito

-¡**Sanji!, que te he dicho de recibir llamadas en el trabajo**- le grito el chef Zeff

-**ve y tomate una siesta viejo que ya no puedes con estas rutinas de la mañana**- le contesto Sanji al chef Zeff

**-¡que dijiste mocoso!** - le grito Garp a Sanji

-**no Garp-sama no le decía a usted le decía al otro viejo para el que trabajo- **lo corrigió Sanji **-y que es tan urgente para que me hable al trabajo-** le pregunto a Garp

-**la UAC esta de vuelta y quiero que vengas a la base**- le dijo Garp

-**no se Garp, la verdad es que en este restaurante hago arte con la comida y en la agencia solo atrapo criminales**- le dijo Sanji no muy dispuesto a volver

-**Nami esta en camino**- fue lo único que dijo Garp -**me escuchaste Sanji, ¿hola?-** Garp se quedo hablando solo pues Sanji al haber escuchado que Nami estaba en la agencia se apresuro a correr

**Cuarta llamada**

El siguiente agente al que Garp contacto fue Ussop, a el si lo llamo a su casa pues lo mas probable es que el si estuviera ahí

_**Casa de Ussop**_

Su casa era un desastre, experimentos por todos lados y raros inventos de Ussop aun sin terminar, en ese momento el trabajaba en un pequeño explosivo cuando sonó el teléfono

-**quien demonios rompe mi concentración**- se enojo al escuchar el teléfono

-**quien es, espero que sea importante**- grito enojado Ussop

**-¡ESA ES FORMA DE HABLARLE A UN SUPERIOR!**- le grito Garp al escuchar todo lo que le grito Ussop

-**perdón Garp-sama no fue mi intención**- aunque esta era una llamada por teléfono Ussop rápidamente se puso en posición de firmes como si Garp estuviera presente

**-olvídalo Ussop es importante que vuelvas a la UAC ya estamos de vuelta y estoy reuniendo al equipo-** le dijo muy serio Garp

-**enserio la UAC esta activa ¡genial!**- se emociono Ussop -**pero antes de volver debemos discutir sobre mi ascenso a líder de equipo pues esto es lo que necesitamos todos y no volveré si no me da esto**- dijo muy orgulloso Ussop de poder negociar esto con Garp

-**mmm claro Ussop podemos hablar de tu ascenso y también puedo ir a platicar con la unidad antiexplosivos y contarle sobre las casi tres toneladas de pólvora y materiales altamente explosivos que tienes en tu casa**- lo amenazo Garp

-**no creo que sea malvado como para hacer eso**- le dijo Ussop con algo de miedo

-**puedo hacer eso y muchas otras cosas mas si ¡NO TE CALLAS Y MUEVES TU TRASERO HACIA ACÁ EN 20 MINUTOS!**- le grito Garp

-**claro que si Garp-sama a la orden**- Ussop salió corriendo de su casa con gran miedo

**Quinta llamada**

El quinto agente al que le hablo Garp fue al más viejo del equipo a Brook, sabía que a él debía hablarle bastantes veces para que lo escuchara

_**Cochera de la casa de Brook**_

Aun era de mañana y Brook estaba con su banda practicando sus canciones para el pequeño concierto que tendrían en unos días, aunque ya tenia los 40 años y había trabajado bastante en la policía era muy bueno tocando todo tipo de instrumentos y además mucha gente amaba su música, llevaban tocando poco mas de dos horas y cuando se decidieron tomar un descanso escucharon el teléfono, entonces contesto

**-hola**- dijo el gran músico

-**Brook ya era hora de que me contestaras**- estaba enojado Garp

-**Garp-sama hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba como pasa el tiempo**- dijo alegre Brook

**-si paso bastante tiempo, por cierto te hablo para decirte que la UAC ya esta de vuelta y quiero que estés en la agencia en una hora**- le pidió

-**Yohohoho es emocionante volver a la acción después de casi un año de hacer música gloriosa-** dijo Brook

-**te veo en media hora**- colgó Garp

Después de colgar Brook cambio de animo al recordar que no podría seguir con la banda y esto lo ponía bastante triste pues además de la agencia la música era su vida y el tendría que despedirse, sus amigos al verlo tan triste supieron casi al instante lo que estaba pensando por lo que se acercaron a el y le dijeron

-**no te preocupes Brook no importa a donde vayas sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en la banda y en el concierto del viernes te lo vamos a dedicar a ti-** le dijeron sus amigos lo que animo mucho a Brook

-**Yohohoho gracias chicos son lo mejor- **dijo Brook soltando lagrimas y despidiéndose

**Sexta llamada**

El sexto agente al que llamo Garp fue al miembro mas joven del equipo Chopper, y el estaba seguro que lo encontraría en el refugio de animales que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad

_**Refugio de animales WildLife **_

Desde hace un año Chopper era un gran voluntario en este refugio en donde ayudaba a todos los animales que los enviaban ahí y la encargada del lugar le tenia gran estima, ese día Chopper estaba ocupando estudiando el comportamiento de un tigre blanco que habían recuperado de un traficante de animales exóticos, como este era un animal raro el jamás había visto uno por lo que aprovecho esta ocasión antes de que se lo llevaran de vuelta a su entorno natural, en ese momento Chopper estaba escondido para que el tigre no lo viera y no lo quisiera atacar pues al tigre lo tenían dentro de una pequeña zona que simulaba una selva y el estaba también dentro casi cerca del tigre tratando de estudiar todo lo que hacia, hasta que sonó su celular y el tigre lo escucho y Chopper tuvo que salir corriendo asustado antes de que el tigre lo atrapara, salió justo antes de que el tigre se abalanzara sobre el, se quedo unos momentos en el suelo con su corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba tratando de recuperarse del tremendo susto que acababa de tener y después contesto

-**hola habla Chopper**- contesto el celular

-**Chopper eres el primero que me contesta a la primera llamada**- le dijo Garp

-**Garp-sama es la primera vez que lo escucho después de todo lo que paso**- dijo emocionado Chopper al escuchar a su antiguo jefe

**-la agencia esta de vuelta y te quiero de vuelta**- le dijo Garp

-**¡enserio! Que bien voy a ver a Luffy y a los demás después de tanto tiempo**- estaba emocionado Chopper que incluso olvido lo del tigre y salió corriendo

**Séptima llamada **

El siguiente al que le hablo fue a Franky y sabia que a el jamás lo encontraría en su casa por lo que llamo al taller que tenia en la ciudad

_**Taller de reparaciones "Súper Franky"**_

Era una mañana bastante movida en el taller de Franky pues era uno de los mejores mecánicos y mucha gente va con el a que repare sus autos y el día anterior hubo un choque enorme de casi 10 vehículos por lo que el día de hoy el taller estaba lleno, en ese momento revisaba un auto o lo que quedaba de el, para saber si podía reconstruirlo cuando de repente oyó el teléfono y fue por el

-**taller de reparaciones súper Franky, habla Franky**- contesto con su típico tono de voz

-**ya era hora de que me contestaras Franky**- le dijo algo molesto Garp

-**si es el jefe Garp, en que puedo ayud**arlo- le pregunto Franky

Pero antes de que Garp pudiera decir algo Franky le comento rápidamente

-**ya se** **no me diga, al fin va a deshacerse de la chatarra que llama auto y quiere que le construya uno yo mismo**- le dijo Franky

-**¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A INSULTAR A MI GRAN AUTO! Es un clásico-** se enojo Garp

-**tranquilo viejo no es para que se enoje tanto, además si no quiere un auto nuevo para que me habla entonces**- le pregunto Franky

-**la razón por la que te llamo es para avisarte que la agencia esta de vuelta y te quiero de nuevo en el equipo**- le menciono Garp

-**la verdad es que no se Garp-sama yo ya tengo mi propio negocio y es bastante redituable, además aquí yo puedo construir mis propias creaciones**

-**es una verdadera lastima, recuerdas aquellas mejoras que me pediste para sus camiones blindados, pues ya me llegaron y son de buena calidad**- le dijo Garp que sabia que esto no fallaría

Al escuchar esto Franky dudo bastante de su decisión pues el había esperado bastante tiempo para mejorar los camiones blindados y estas nuevas partes eran lo mejor en autos de asalto y el no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, además volvería a estar con todo el equipo

-**de acuerdo Garp-sama volveré a la agencia**- dijo Franky emocionado

-**te quiero en la agencia en una hora**- le dijo Garp antes de colgar

Octava llamada

El penúltimo agente al que llamo fue a Nico Robin y el recordó que ella estaba de encargada en la biblioteca de la ciudad

_**Biblioteca Central**_

Era una mañana tranquila en la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad, lo cual era fuera de lo común pues a estas horas la biblioteca estaba bastante llena pues como la universidad estaba cerca los estudiantes iban diariamente a estudiar, Robin aprovecho este momento de tranquilidad para poder acomodar los nuevos libros que les acababa de llegar, ella sabia que esto le tomaría todo el día por lo que se apresuro a iniciar, después de una hora el teléfono sonó

**-buenos días esta llamando a la biblioteca central ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- **pregunto Robin con una voz alegre

-**hola Nico Robin**- le saludo Garp

-**oh Garp-sama me alegro de volverlo a escuchar** - se sorprendió Robin

-**te hablo para decirte que la agencia esta de vuelta y quiero que tu vuelvas**- le dijo Garp

-**es bueno volver a la agencia**- Robin se alegro mas de lo que estaba

-**espero que vuelvas por que sin alguien maduro en el equipo no se que podrían hacer estos niños, te espero en la agencia en una hora- **colgó Garp

Robin colgó y puso a sus asistentes a que terminaran con su trabajo pues ella estaba decidida a estar de nuevo en el equipo, por lo que salió casi corriendo de la universidad

**Novena llamada** (al fin la ultima menos mal que solo eran 9 personas)

Después de haber llamado a todo el equipo esta vez Garp iba a llamar al líder del equipo hasta que le contestara, así que le hablo una vez mas a su casa

_**Casa de Luffy**_

A diferencia de todos los demás miembros del equipo que estaban trabajando o haciendo algo útil (excepto Nami y su adicción por las compras) el estaba sentado enfrente de su consola de videojuegos y estaba jugando con unos amigos un juego de disparos a través del internet y llevaba jugando poco mas de 12 horas, lo que era poco pues después de que lo sacaran del servicio activo de la agencia se la mantuvo jugando o chateando, después de un rato Luffy escucho a través de su comunicador que un amigo le hablaba

-**oye Luffy**- le dijo su amigo

**-que pasa**- le preguntó

-**desde un rato llevo escuchando que tu teléfono suena como es que no te das cuenta**- le dijo

-**¿en serio?, yo solo escucho disparos y nada mas, pero voy a revisar**- se levanto y fue por el teléfono y se volvió a sentar

**-¿hola, quien habla?-** pregunto Luffy

**-¡AL FIN MOCOSO INUTIL, YA ERA HORA DE QUE ME CONTESTARAS!**- estaba bastante molesto Garp

-**hola abuelo es alegre escuchar tu voz**- dijo inocentemente Luffy

-**llevo casi una hora llamándote**- le replico Garp

**-pues la verdad es que he estado ocupado**- le contesto Luffy

-**si como no, lo mas probable es que estas sentado enfrente de esa caja idiota jugando con tus amigos**- lo dijo como si estuviera viéndolo

**-pues que mas quieres que haga si me corrieron del empleo hace casi un año, tenia que hacer algo para no aburrirme**- le dijo a su abuelo

-pues levántate de tu sillón y vente para acá pues la agencia esta de regreso y tu también- le dijo serio Garp

**-¿en serio? ¿Ahora?- **en ese momento puso una cara de disgusto Luffy

-**si por que algún inconveniente**- pregunto bastante molesto Garp

-**pues la verdad es que estoy a punto de ganar solo tengo que vencer a toda este grupo de perdedores**- al decir esto Luffy no de dio cuenta de que traía el micrófono del juego activado y los demás jugadores lo escucharon, en ese momento todos se detuvieron en el juego y todos al mismo tiempo le dispararon a Luffy, el solo se quedo viendo enojado su pantalla, cuando le contesto al abuelo

-**gracias abuelo ahora ya tengo tiempo para ir para allá**- mas sarcasmo no pudo

**-¡MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE AQUÍ EN 20 MINUTOS O VOY A TU CASA Y DERRIBO TU PUERTA PARA SACARTE A GOLPES! ¿ENTENDISTE?**- así termino de amenazarlo Garp antes de colgar

Después de escuchar semejante amenaza Luffy se asusto y salió corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y salir corriendo directo a la agencia emocionado por volver a la agencia y volver a ver a sus compañeros

**De vuelta en la UAC**

El volver al trabajo después de un año para cualquier persona es difícil por lo que para todos los agentes que volvieron al servicio activo esto seria lo mas difícil de sus vidas, pues en un año sin atrapar maleantes afecto bastante a la ciudad pues los criminales ya no tenían miedo a nada y ya no hacían sus ventas de drogas, armas o robar lugares en la noche sino que lo hacían a plena luz del día, y ahora estaban mejor armados por lo que esto seria el mayor reto al que se enfrentarían, ya eran aproximadamente medio día y el equipo ya había comenzado a llegar, el primero en llegar fue Zoro (me sorprende que logro encontrar el edificio) que al llegar lo encontró vacio, el esperaba que estuvieran presentes los demás equipos

**-pensé que estaría mas lleno este lugar-** dijo Zoro

-**lo estaba hace un par de horas antes de que el resto de lo equipos se fueran a trabajar** - le contesto Garp

**-¿Dónde están los demás?-** le pregunto Zoro

-**eres el primero en llegar no debería faltar mucho para que llegue otro del equipo**- y como su Garp hubiera adivinado en ese momento llego Sanji corriendo

-**¡Nami-san! ¡Robin-san! Su amado cocinero esta aquí**- dijo emocionado Sanji

-**tenia que llegar el pervertido**- dijo enojado Zoro

-**así que llegaste tu primero **-dijo Sanji refiriéndose a Zoro -**pues no vas a arruinar mi encuentro con mis dos amores así que por que no te vas a dormir por ahí que es lo que mejor sabes hacer**

**-¡que es lo que dijiste!**- le grito Zoro preparándose para pelear

**-¡lo que escuchaste!**- dijo Sanji preparándose para la pelea

Ya estaban los dos listos para pelear, pero cuando se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro de la nada un par de golpes los derribo a ambos

**-es que no pueden dejar de pelear incluso cuando no se vieron en un año**- dijo Nami enojada

**-¡Nami-SANNN!- **grito Sanji emocionado

-**hola Sanji-kun, hola Zoro**- saludo Nami a los dos

-**ya llego el diablo en persona**- dijo Zoro entre dientes, pero cuando se dice algo de Nami Sanji tiene un gran oído

**-¡que estas diciendo!**- se enojo bastante Sanji

**-lo que escuchaste pervertido**- le contesto Zoro

-**no voy a dejar que insultes a Nami-san**- Sanji se preparo a pelear

Se empezaron a pelear y Nami de nuevo enojada ya los iba a detener pero en ese momento llegaron Chopper y Ussop y olvido al otro par y fue a saludarlos

-**chopper, Ussop me alegro de volverlos a ver**- dijo alegre Nami

-**es bueno saber que alguien si me extraño- **dijo feliz Ussop

-**la verdad es que me alegro de verlos a ambos por que los dos me deben dinero**

-**es que no puedes olvidar una deuda de hace un año Nami**- le dijo Ussop

-**una deuda no se olvida y como no me han pagado en un año con los intereses su deuda ya es bastante grande**- Nami solo hizo su sonrisa típica al decirles esto

-**habíamos olvidado que Nami es el demonio del dinero- **dijeron ambos mientras sacaban sus carteras para pagarle

-**Yohohoho es bueno volverlos a ver a todos**- dijo Brook mientras entraba junto a Franky

-**saludos chicos**- dijo Franky -**hay que estar súper listos para la acción**- dijo mientras juntaba sus tatuajes de estrella que tenia en los brazos

-**hay que tocar un poco de música para celebrar nuestra reunión**- dijo emocionado Brook

-**aun no podemos celebrar hasta que lleguen Robin y Luffy**- dijo Nami

-**pues no hay que esperar mucho entonces Nami**- dijo Robin que acababa de llegar

**-¡Robin-chan!-** grito Sanji tan emocionado que olvido su pelea con Zoro

-**hola Sanji-kun**- lo saludo con su típica sonrisa

-**Robin**- Nami se alegro de verla

-**es bueno volver a la UAC**- dijo Robin

Así estuvieron platicando como media hora hasta que llego Luffy totalmente exhausto de haber corrido hasta la agencia

-**hola a todos**- dijo Luffy que casi se desmayaba del cansancio

-**ya era hora de que llegaras, que clase de líder llega tan tarde**- lo regaño Nami

-**Nami no te enojes el viejo tuvo la culpa de haberme llamado tan tarde**- en ese momento un par de golpes lo dejaron en el piso

-**a quien le dijiste viejo**- le grito Garp

-**abuelo, ¿por que siempre me recibes a golpes?-** se enojo Luffy

-**por decirme viejo**- le contesto

-**bueno ya que estamos todos creo que es hora de ponerse en acción**- dijo Luffy emocionado

Todos respondieron igual de emocionados, pero Garp los detuvo

-**un momento aun no pueden**- les dijo

**-¿por que?-** le preguntaron

-**acaso se les olvido lo que paso hace un año**- les recordó

En ese momento todos se quedaron totalmente serios al recordar aquel suceso, su mayor derrota como agentes y como equipo, les recordó que habían fallado en su misión de proteger a la ciudad, al verlos Garp vio que aun no se habían recuperado emocionalmente de todo eso

-**les están dando una segunda oportunidad para corregir aquel erro**r- les dijo

-**es cierto fallamos aquella vez pero hoy venimos preparados para hacerlo esta vez bien**- las palabras de Luffy los animo a todos

**-es cierto hay que demostrarles a esos criminales quien manda**- dijo emocionado Ussop

**-¡SSIII!-** dijeron todos emocionados

**-aun no les digo algo importante**- los detuvo Garp -**una de las condiciones para que vuelvan es que el Comisionado Sengoku les hará una inspección antes de enviarlos a las calles**

-**Sengoku**- dijeron al mismo tiempo todos, pues sabían que Sengoku jamás los dejaría volver al trabajo

Ya le iban a reclamar a Garp sobre esto cuando sonó la alarma y uno de los ayudantes de Garp fue corriendo hacia el

-**Garp-sama tenemos problemas-** le dijo su ayudante

**-¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto muy serio

-**están robando el banco central de la ciudad y la policía pide refuerzos, el problema es que todos los equipos están ocupados en otras misiones**- termino de informarle

Ellos vieron su oportunidad de volver al trabajo por lo que fueron corriendo a alistarse

**-¿a donde creen que van?-** les pregunto Garp

-**ya lo escuchaste hay un robo en el banco y nosotros somos el único equipo disponible**- le dijo Luffy

Garp ya los iba a detener cuando vio que seria inútil por lo que los dejo marcharse, salieron corriendo a prepararse, una vez que ya estaban listos todos se preparaban para salir cuando recordaron algo importante, los vehículos no servían

-**ahora que haremos** - pregunto Chopper

-**no se preocupen que súper Franky los reparo durante este año**- dijo Franky mientras los presentaba

Al verlos todos se sorprendieron al verlos, sus vehículos el Thousand Sunny y el Going Merry los mejores vehículos de asalto que tenían, se subieron todos rápido a los vehículos listos para irse

**-¡A LA ACCIÓN!-** grito Luffy mientras ponían los vehículos en marcha

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que me volvi a tomar bastante tiempo para subirlo pero es que estoy ocupado en la escuela por lo que esta vez no les doy una fecha de cuando saque otro capitulo, tambien les menciono que el capitulo de Destino incierto puede que lo suba en dos o tres dias mas, bueno ya saben comentarios, aclaraciones, dudaso alguna otra cosa me dejan un review o un MP, hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
